Kung Fu Panda: Annihilation
by Mitchicus
Summary: A new emperor has began slaughtering Kung Fu masters, for the art is now outlawed. Many have already died, and the odds of survival are very low. Po and his friends prepare for a final stand against the evil emperor.


**Kung Fu Panda: Annihilation **by

Mitchicus

**A/N: I hope you all are emotionally charged by this story. **

"**All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." –Edmund Burke**

Po sat around the campfire with the White Tiger Mitchicus to his right and Tigress to his left. The rest of the Five, and the now good Tai Lung, sat around the fire also. Their way of life had been ripped from them. The Emperor of China's advisor, Quan Whuso, murdered the Emperor and took his power. The advisor had always despised the Kung Fu warriors, and he began passing laws against them. Soon, he was rounding up and slaughtering the masters and burning their property. The people of China stood on the side and watched. They did not want to challenge the new emperor, and because of the masters always helping them, they felt powerless against the tyrant. There were some in the Council of the Emperor however who were against him, and supported the masters. They were with the previous emperor and ensured that the masters were protected…until now. They did not want to challenge the Emperor, for they had no courage.

Po put another stick into the fire. When the emperor rose to power and began rounding up the masters and executing them, the tyrant travelled to the Valley of Peace with the Imperial Army. They burned the property and slaughtered those who protested their next move. The army marched up to the Jade Palace and invaded it. Po, the Furious Five, Tai Lung, and Shifu pushed back two waves of troops. The army then was about to send a third wave, and Master Shifu made the decision to hold off the army long enough for the others to escape. After tears and begging for him to come with them, unsuccessfully, they sneaked out of the Jade Palace. Shifu fought the rest of the soldiers bravely…to the death.

Mitchicus sharpened his Katana sword on his lap, and Tigress had her head bowed, still depressed from her father's death. She covered her face with her paws and let two tears drip down her fur.

They had ran for weeks, gathering the remaining masters and battling the army with guerilla warfare. All Kung Fu masters left alive were there. There were under one-hundred left, yet they were gifted students in the ancient art. Morale was low, and most thought that they would all be slaughtered like the others in the end. The Dragon Warrior was in charge of them all, and the panda did not treat the leadership as a gift…rather as a curse. So many were following his plans and directions, and their lives on the line had caused the panda to be greatly stressed.

The White Tiger stopped sharpening his sword and slid it back into his scabbard, now whittling a twig with his claw. Mitchicus was the half brother to Tigress, a great shock to everyone. His entire life he had trained under Master Oogway. He was now thirty, one year older than Po and Tigress. He had always dreamed of doing something that would be remembered forever. He wanted to be hailed a hero for his noble acts and valor. He thought that perhaps he would do something like he had dreamed alongside the Dragon Warrior. He scratched the red scar over his eye nervously.

"What do you think we should do now Po?" The tiger said turning to him. "The coast blocks our retreat and the Imperial Army is camped ahead of us."

Po turned to the tiger. "What if we retreat to Japan?"

"Japan? By boat?" Mitch asked, and the panda nodded. "We wouldn't be able to get everyone across. I saw only saw one small boat by the coast, and that might only fit two people."

Po nodded. "Then two people can be saved. I wish I could say so about the rest of us." The panda said looking at the others around the campfire. He turned to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder. She removed her paws to reveal wet cheeks from crying along with reddened eyes.

"Can you go to Japan with Viper and Mantis?"

Viper and Mantis' heads shot up and Tigress had more tears go down her cheeks.

"No…I won't leave you." Tigress said taking his paw.

"You have to Tigress. I don't want to see you killed." Po said, not caring how demoralizing its affect was to the others. "If you love me…you will go with Viper and Mantis to Japan, and stay there. They will accept you, for the Samurai and the emperor there respect Kung Fu masters thanks to Mitch." The panda said and Mitch nodded a "you're welcome". Po looked at Viper. "Will you go?" The snake nodded and Po turned to Mantis. "Will you go, and protect my wife and friend?"

"With my life." Mantis said.

Po nodded. "Is everyone else alright with this arrangement?" The others nodded.

"We will fight beside you to the death." Tai Lung said.

The others nodded again and Po sighed. "Then it is settled. Tigress, Viper, and Mantis leave for Japan in the morning."

Mitchicus readied the boat and Po hugged Viper. "I'm going to miss you."

Viper let tears roll down her face and she smiled. "I'll miss you too."

They broke the hug and Po picked up Mantis. "I'm going to miss your jokes." The panda said solemnly.

"Yeah, probably." Mantis said chuckling. "But you'll manage."

Po nodded and set down the insect. Crane walked up to Viper, about to say goodbye when she grabbed his beak with her tail and pulled him down to her level. She kissed him on the beak and wrapped around him.

"I've always loved you Crane. Please remember me." Viper said crying.

Crane patted her back. "I have always loved you too, and I will remember you."

Meanwhile, Tigress stepped up to Po. They stood facing each other for several moments before hugging one another. They both silently cried and were embraced for what seemed like hours. They pulled away and looked at each other before kissing passionately.

"You must continue on without me, my love." Po said.

"Please, there has to be some other way?" Tigress begged.

Po shook his head. "There is nothing else. Live a quiet life Tigress, let pain and suffering leave you."

"Pain and suffering with never leave me if you're not with me!" Tigress exclaimed.

Po nodded. "That is true if you believe it to be so, and you don't realize that I will always be in your heart, always with you." Po said hugging her again.

"Don't leave me!"

"I have to." Po replied.

Tigress was defeated and broke the hug. "Po…I'm pregnant."

Po's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Tigress nodded. "I'm three months pregnant with our child. I just wish that we could raise him together."

Po nodded. "I wish I could be there for you and our cub, but I cannot."

Tigress nodded. "Even though it pains me to say something like this…if you come out of this alive, please make sure that my brother comes out too."

Po squeezed her hand. "I will protect him, but he doesn't need any protection."

Tigress smiled. "Just watch over him for me please."

Po smiled. "Got it."

Tigress turned and went up to Mitch, who was readying the boat for its release into the open water. He turned to her and she hugged him as more tears went down her eyes. She kissed him on the cheek and looked at him.

"Take care of yourself, alright brother?" Tigress said giving a light smile.

Mitch nodded. "Yes sis. If only I could have known you better. We just found out that we were siblings…I just wish that we could have found each other much sooner."

"I didn't need a lot of time to respect you as my brother. You showed it to me in your character." Tigress said and she smiled again.

"Thank you sis." Mitch said, and they broke the hug.

Mitch and the others said goodbye to the three, and Tigress, Mantis, and Viper went on the boat.

"I wish you the best of luck." Po said, hugging Tigress one last time.

"Goodbye, Po." Tigress said solemnly.

They broke the hug and Po went beside Mitchicus. They kicked the boat into the water, and the three inside began to move into the deeper water.

"No turning back now." Mitch said crossing his arms.

Po nodded and watched the three and the boat shrink into the distance. It was now time to prepare for their final battle.

* * *

><p>The next day, the masters lined up in the forest and waited for their leader, the Dragon Warrior. Among them were Masters Ox and Croc, tigers, leopards, a few lions, Komodo Dragons, rhinos, and many other different species.<p>

Po walked in front of the masters with Mitchicus at his side. The tiger squeezed the grip on his Katana and nodded to Po.

"Masters, this is our final stand. I cannot guarantee that you will all come out of this battle alive…or any of you." Po said. "We can however tell the world what we are fighting for, and show that we are standing up against evil. If we do not stand up to the evil, more bondage may be set upon the Chinese people. When you fight today, fight for your families and friends lost. Your lost homes, your lost lives. Remember the great China!" Po said and raised his fist in the air.

The others raised their fists and cheered.

Po nodded. "Prepare for battle!"

The masters dispersed and began preparing themselves for the coming battle. Mitch put his paw on Po's shoulder.

"Come with me." The tiger said, and led Po to Mitchicus' tent.

Mitch went inside and came out carrying another Katana sword. Its grip and scabbard were golden, and Mitch bowed to the panda, handing him to the sword.

"What's this?" Po asked as he took the sword.

"It is a steel forged Katana sword, made by the greatest blacksmith in Japan. A Samurai would be honored to wield this, and I decided to use my money to buy a sword like this for you to lead the masters." Mitch said smiling.

Po hugged him suddenly, catching the tiger off guard. The panda broke the hug and looked at him. "Thank you Mitch."

The tiger smiled again. "You are most welcome. Carry it with pride, Po."

Po nodded. "I will."

"Now, I should get ready." Mitch said and pulled the flap up to his tent.

"Alright." Po said and left the tent.

It was now noon, and Po went to a tree stump where a map of the area had been made. The coast was behind them, and they were hiding in the forest in front of it. A stone path cut through the middle of the forest and after the forest was an open field, a good place for battle if the odds were not against them in so many ways. After the field were a few hills, and then there was another field after that, and then there was a large hill at the end.

Po decided the plan, hoping that it would work. Mitchicus came beside him now in Samurai battle armor, minus the helmet.

"The scouts have seen the army Po." Mitch said crossing his arms. "The army is preparing to strike our location in great force."

Po turned to him smiling. "Then we better meet them on the field of battle."

Mitch grinned and nodded. "I will ready the others." The tiger said before getting the others lined up and ensured that those who could carry weapons were doing so.

Po told Mitch his plan and the tiger nodded. "It sounds good." The tiger said.

Po moved everyone in a line out of the large forest and into the field. They stopped and waited for their enemy to come. By the thousands, the Imperial Army came over the hills looking like ants from the distance. They marched off of the hills and stood on the field.

"This is it." Po said to Mitchicus. "Stay by my side at all times."

"I'd die for you." Mitch said looking at him.

"Don't put that to the test." Po said.

Mitch laughed and looked at the army in front of them.

"Are you afraid?" Po asked the tiger.

Mitch turned to him and grinned. "I have nearly died plenty of times, and I laugh in the face of death. I am not fearful of the odds or keeping myself alive. My life's philosophy is that what you do in life echoes in eternity."

Po nodded. "That's a pretty good belief."

Mitch laughed and looked back at the army. The army did not move, and the field was silent for several moments. Po had told the rest of the masters about the plan, and they were ready to fall back. Suddenly, thunder was heard and coming through the air were cannonballs and flaming arrows. Mitch pulled Po to the ground and cannonballs exploded around them. One cannonball hit a group of masters and smashed them to atoms without them even making a single scream. More cannonballs crashed around the masters, making craters in the ground. Then the arrows began to fall. Most masters dodged or deflected them, but some were hit in the legs or shoulders by the arrows. The masters that were hit pulled out the arrows that they were hit by and threw them to the ground, still able to fight.

The cannonballs got closer and closer to the masters and Po ordered them all to the fallback position. The masters ran back into the woods, and hid along the stone path, waiting for their enemy. Kung Fu masters that knew archery were on the coast, and began firing arrows into the air at the Imperial Army. Though the shots were blind and not many hit the army, the army believed that all of the masters had fled to the coast. The first wave marched forward, and went across the field and onto the path. Po waited and waited, and soon the entire part of the army was on the path, unsuspecting.

Po stood up from where he was hiding. "Attack!" He yelled and drew his Katana sword from its scabbard, raising it into the air.

The others masters stood up and cheered, and Mitch cut a vine holding a trap. Several large boulders ran into the path and crushed more then twenty soldiers each, and then Mitchicus cut another vine. Spiked clubs that were tied to the trees swung into the ranks of the army, impaling and crushing them. The army was in chaos and the masters charged forward.

Po blocked a soldier's sword and cut his stomach before kicking him to the ground, and Mitch slid on the ground as a sword cut through the air from where he once stood. The tiger spun around and decapitated the soldier he faced, and then charged at more of the soldiers.

Masters Croc and Ox cut in half two enemy combatants, and impaled two more enemies. The other masters cut and stabbed the other soldiers, and were doing so swiftly.

Po put his back to Mitch and they both were surrounded by ten soldiers. Mitch turned to Po and nodded, and then jumped into the air. Po grabbed his foot and swung him in the circle, Mitch holding out his blade and slicing all of the ten enemies. Po set down Mitch and they both watched as the ten enemies' heads fell from their bodies and rolled on the ground.

"Nice work Po." Mitch said and they both rushed at another group of soldiers.

Mitch sliced a soldier's heart through his ribs and then kicked another in the face. Po impaled a soldier, and the blade drove into the soldier behind him. Po kicked them off of his blade and then impaled another enemy. Mitch slid on the ground as an enemy tried to slice him in half and impaled him, then kicked his body to the ground and stood up. A soldier rushed at him and the tiger kicked him in the face, sending him into a bamboo tree. Mitch swung his sword, cutting the soldier and the bamboo in half.

Po turned and saw the rest of the soldiers being slaughtered, and the wave was defeated. Casualties on the masters' side were low, and the entire wave was decimated.

"Excellent work masters!" Po yelled to them all and they raised their bloody weapons and cheered.

"It's not over yet." Mitch said, the scar on his eye now reopened from the rush of battle. The old wound being reopened brought him great pain, but he ignored it.

"You're right." Po said. "The enemy knows about our ambush spot, so we might as well fight them on the field."

Mitch nodded and the two hurried with the other masters out of the forest and onto the field again. The archers that were used on the coast now were beside them, some now carrying swords or spears.

Po and Mitchicus saw the next wave coming, and it was much larger than the first. Po raised his sword and shouted one word. Charge. All of the masters began running towards the enemy army, and then they broke into an all out sprint. The army began to run also, and soon they both clashed.

Masters tackled soldiers and impaled them, and soldiers worked together to take on lone fighters. Po kept running and slid out of the way as a soldier tried to spear him, and cut off the soldier's arms. The Imperial soldier yelled in pain before he was stabbed in the chest and kicked to the ground by the panda. Po then double kicked two enemies and the soldiers were impaled by two tigers after they hit the ground. The panda blocked two enemy swords at once and then Mitch jumped in the air, slicing off their heads from their bodies and rolled on the ground. Po threw the bodies to the ground and watched as Mitch continued to roll and went past an enemy combatant. The tiger went on one knee and turned his Katana around, thrusting it backwards and impaling the enemy. He pulled out his blade and stood up, beginning to attack other soldiers.

Po turned to see a Snow Leopard block two soldier's blades…only to be impaled by a third while he did so. The numbers of the army were overwhelming them.

Monkey jumped into the air and then onto a soldier before driving his short sword into his throat. The primate kicked him to the ground and then jumped onto another, performing the same process many times.

Crane flew through the air, kicking soldiers to the ground so that they would be impaled by his allies. The bird caught an arrow from an enemy archer in his beak and flew downwards, driving it into an enemy Imperial soldier. He then took off again, out to disrupt more of the soldiers.

Tai Lung wielded two swords, and cut two enemies at once. He then thrust both swords behind him to kill two enemy combatants, and then pulled the blades out of them. He blocked an enemy's sword and then impaled the soldier with his other sword, and kicked him to the ground.

Mitchicus grabbed an enemy's arm and broke it, and then cut off his head. He moved to the side as a spear tried to stab him and he broke it in half with his blade before impaling its wielder. He kicked the body to the ground and cut two soldiers' heads off of their bodies.

Po grabbed a soldier and threw him into his allies, impaling him with his own allies' blades. The panda blocked a sword and threw the combatant backwards before impaling him, and then rolled on the ground, cutting off the legs of an enemy that tried to stab him. The panda stood up and drove the blade into the soldier and then straightened up, watching the rest of the battle.

The masters were fighting the soldiers and killing most of them, but at a price. Their numbers had gone from under one hundred to under fifty.

Po looked and saw the evil emperor Quan Whuso, going down the hill with reinforcements. He considered the battle to be won with his numbers, and wanted to fight the Dragon Warrior himself. He grinned as he saw the Dragon Warrior on the field and ordered his other men forward.

Po found Mitch. "Can you help me get to Quan Whuso? He needs to die for what he has done to us!"

Mitch nodded. "Sure thing Po."

They both charged through the lines of soldiers, cutting and slicing those that tried to stop them. A large group of soldiers rushed at them and they were stopped temporarily. Po and Mitchicus fought bravely, and they began killing the large group that was holding them up.

The emperor saw the panda and took a bow and arrow from a nearby archer, and aimed at the panda. He fired the arrow, and Po did not notice it…Mitch did.

The tiger put his friend's life first by shoving Po out of the way, and being struck in the chest by the arrow. Mitch staggered backwards and Po yelled his name before killing the others and running to him. Mitch told Po that he was fine and growled as he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his chest. He spat blood onto the ground and looked at the panda.

"I'll deal with the others, you go and kill the emperor!" Mitch shouted as he sliced the intestines out of an enemy.

Po nodded and ran towards the emperor, his sword in hand. The tiger grinned and drew his sword, waiting for him to reach him. Po raised his sword and swung, only to be blocked by the emperor. Po punched the emperor in the face, making him stagger backwards. He then drove his sword forwards, trying to impale the emperor, but it was blocked and the emperor cut open Po's arm and kicked him backwards. Blood ran down the panda's arm and he growled, putting both of his hands on the Katana sword's grip.

The emperor grinned and swung at the panda several times, each being blocked by the panda.

"I have waited so long to rid China of Kung Fu, and I will do it today!" The emperor exclaimed as he tried to cut open the panda again, only to be blocked.

"The hell you are." Po said as he kicked the emperor in the stomach, making him grunt.

The emperor growled and swung at Po again, only to be thrown backwards by the panda. Po yelled and tackled the emperor, them both dropping their swords in the process. Po pulled his fist back and began punching him ferociously, all of his rage being taken out on the emperor. The tiger's face began to bleed and he reached for his sword, only to have it kicked away from him by Po. The panda picked up his own sword and raised it. He drove it downwards but his hand was grabbed by the emperor, making the sword stop going towards the emperor's throat. Po then initiated all of his strength, and began slowly moving the blade down. The blade reached the tiger's throat and he looked up in fear.

"So long, my emperor." Po said as the blade drove into the tiger's throat, making him gurgle. "That's for all of the good people you have killed." He then drove it even deeper. "That is for Master Shifu."

The emperor tried to scream but could not and went limp. The evil Emperor of China was dead.

Po stood up and sheathed his bloody blade. He turned and saw the rest of the soldiers being killed, and there were now only forty masters left.

Meanwhile, the general of the army stood by the cannons. The lieutenant of the cannons stood beside him.

"Open fire." The general commanded.

"But sir, we will hit our own men and the emperor!" The lieutenant protested.

"Fire all cannons now!" The general commanded, and the lieutenant nodded.

"All cannons, fire!" The lieutenant yelled, and the cannons opened fire.

The cannonballs streaked through the air and began hitting Imperial soldiers and Kung Fu masters alike. A great smoke engulfed the land from the cannon fire, and the general squinted to see if anything was left. Out of the fog came Po, Mitchicus, Tai Lung, Crane, Monkey, and the rest of the masters. They came out of the fog and stood on the hill, defying the Imperial Army.

The general growled. "The emperor is certainly dead."

The masters now had under thirty men left, and there were still thousands before them.

"Are they going to charge?" The general asked and the lieutenant nodded.

Po stood with Mitch at his right and Tai Lung at his left. Their fur was blackened from the cannon fire and bloody from the battle.

"I guess this is it Mitch." Po said turning to the tiger.

Mitch looked at him. "We will fight to the end, my friend."

Po nodded and looked at the hill with the cannons on it. The rest of the army was behind that hill.

"One last battle?" Po asked.

Mitch grinned. "Certainly."

Po and Mitch drew their swords, and the others drew their weapons.

"Charge!" Po yelled and all of the masters sprinted with him towards the hill, marking the last stand of Kung Fu.

The cannons opened fire in full force, and dirt and metal was shot everywhere as they ran. Ten masters were blown to bits by one cannonball, and Crane was hit by a piece of shrapnel. He fell to the ground and Po turned to watch as his friend perished. Monkey was killed by a direct hit from a cannon, and Po had to watch that also. Tai Lung was hit by a piece of shrapnel but kept moving…only to be hit in the head with more metal, killing him instantly. Archers on the hill now began to open fire, pelting the masters with arrows. Mitch was hit in the shoulder by an arrow and pulled it out of him, and continued to run. The other masters began to die from the arrows and the cannon fire, and now there were only ten left including Po and Mitchicus. Three masters were shot into the air by a cannonball's explosion. Three were hit in the chest by arrows and fell to the ground dead. Two more were impaled by shrapnel. It was now only Po and Mitchicus running, facing the arrows and the cannon fire. It was a lost cause. A cannonball exploded beside Mitch, stabbing the tiger's heart with shrapnel.

"No!" Po shouted as he saw him fall and then the panda was hit by three arrows in the stomach.

The panda dropped his sword and fell to the ground and slowly pulled out the arrows, and crawled on the ground to the still alive Mitch as cannonballs exploded around them.

The lieutenant let a tear go down his eye at the sight of such a massacre and ordered the cannons to stop firing, and they did. The general protested this, but the lieutenant claimed that they were already defeated. The general and the lieutenant watched the sight.

Po crawled towards Mitchicus, who was on his back. Blood ran down Po's stomach and he grunted through the pain. He reached Mitch and sat beside him, and then pulled the tiger up to sit with him. The tiger coughed blood several times, and would have fallen back to the ground if Po had not been holding him up. The army surrounded the two but gave them a good amount of room, but the two masters did not notice them.

Po wiped blood from Mitch's mouth.

The tiger grinned, his teeth reddened and smeared with blood. "I guess we didn't win. Will they remember what we did today?"

Po smiled and nodded. "They will remember everyone. You, me…everyone."

Mitch's grin widened and then he coughed again.

"I'm sorry Mitch. I was supposed to make sure that you came out of this one alive…I promised your sister." Po said solemnly.

Mitch shook his head weakly. "You can't always keep your promises Po. Please, take good care of Tigress for me."

Po let a tear go down his cheek. Here was his best friend dying in his arms. "I promise." The panda said.

Mitch smiled. "Good."

"There's something that I should tell you." Po said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Mitch asked.

"Tigress is pregnant."

Mitch's eyes widened and a tear went down his cheek. "That's…that's awesome. I just wish that I could be there when the child is born, and be its uncle. Sadly, things don't always work out like you plan them." He pointed to his Katana on the ground weakly. "Take my sword, and remember what happened today."

Po nodded. "I will."

Mitch smiled and coughed several more times. "Po…you've been more than a friend to me…you've been a brother."

Po smiled. "Thank you. I will miss you and the fun we had."

Mitch nodded. His heart rate began to slow. "Restore China to its former glory…take care of Tigress…continue Kung Fu. You _must_ continue on without me. Goodbye Po."

Po let another tear stream down. "Goodbye Mitch."

The tiger smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder before his head slowly fell backwards and his eyes closed. The last student of the great Master Oogway was dead. Po hugged his body and set his dead brother down, turning to see all of the army surrounding him. They took off their helmets and bowed in respect for the dead masters, and to the Dragon Warrior as the last Kung Fu master in China.

* * *

><p>Three days later. Po's wounds had been bandaged and he was led in chains to the emperor's palace. He was forced up the steps and went inside the large building. He reached the throne room where the emperor would be, but there were only twelve tigers there. They were the Council of the Emperor. One tiger who stood at the end of the room, walked up to Po and ordered his chains to be taken off, and they were. Those that guarded him were ordered out of the room, and they left.<p>

"You are the Dragon Warrior, am I correct?" The tiger asked.

"You are correct." Po said.

"My name is Bren Fuun, and I am the leader of the Council of the Emperor. You were the one that led the Kung Fu masters against the Imperial Army, and slayer of my emperor?"

"I am." Po said.

The tiger smiled. "I applaud the fact that you did what was necessary for peace and justice in China. Was a White Tiger with a scar over his eye with you then?"

"His name was Mitchicus." Po responded.

Bren nodded. "And he perished along with the others?"

Po nodded, bowing his head to the ground.

Fuun sighed. "He was a good friend. I just wish that he escaped death like you did."

Po looked up at him. "He was the bravest man I knew."

Bren folded his arms behind his back. "Then the last student of Oogway is dead. A great tragedy has occurred thanks to the evil emperor Quan Whuso. I am sorry that your friends are dead."

Po nodded and looked back down at the floor. "They died with honor."

Bren nodded and stepped up to the throne of the emperor. "As leader of this council, I am next in line for the throne. The emperor is dead, and I assume his power."

The rest of the council and Po bowed in respect.

"I will restore China to its former glory, allow Kung Fu, and be generous to the people. May I do so to the best of my ability."

Po nodded.

"Dragon Warrior, you are free to leave." The emperor said and sat down. "Thank you for your service, and bringing peace to China."

Po bowed. "You are most welcome, my emperor."

The panda left the room and exited the palace, going back to the battlefield. There was now a mass grave in the field where the charge took place, holding Kung Fu masters and Imperial soldiers alike. Po went on one knee and felt the grass with his paw.

"Hey Mitch." He said and looked around at the field. "China is being restored, and Kung Fu will go on. All I have to do now like you asked me is to take good care of Tigress." He stood up. "I guess I'll have to go find her…and train a bunch of new masters." He sighed. "Goodbye Mitch."

The panda left the battlefield and went to find his love.

* * *

><p>Tigress sat under a Peach Tree in front of the house, and looked out at the ocean. The waves swayed against the sands and rocks, and it would continue for eternity. Viper and Mantis were inside of the house, and the three had not heard of any news from China. Tigress believed that Po was dead. Boats came in and out of the harbor, and delivered their supplies to the land. Suddenly, she noticed a large figure going out of the harbor and heading up the hill, towards her house.<p>

The feline got up and sprinted down the hill, running to him. Po stopped and saw her, and then sprinted as well to get to her. Tigress embraced Po and they kissed passionately. Their love would never be broken.

**The End**


End file.
